Cavaleiros do Zodíaco no Ratinho
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os cavaleiros da Deusa Antena,digo Atena fazem uma prticipação especial no programa do Ratinho XDDD


Acaba a novela,e começa ratinho

Ratinho:Ae,esta começando mais um Ratinho!Hoje teremos um especial com os Sacoleros do Zodíaco!

Alguém nos bastidores:É "CAVALEIROS" SEU GORDO IMBECIL!

Ratinho: (silêncio)...Sombra,diga quais serão as atrações de hoje.

Platéia:RATINHO!RATINHO!

Sombra:Hoje nós teremos com os Maconheiros do Zodíaco...

Alguém nos Bastidores:É "CAVALEIROS" SEU LOMBARDI DE MERDA!

Sombra: (silêncio)...hoje nós teremos com os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: no show de calouros,no "butecu" do ratinho e no teste de dna!

Ratinho:Né mole não!Aqui tem café no bule!Que entrem os Fazendeiros do Zodíaco!

Alguém nos bastidores:GORDO MALDITO,EU VOU TE MATAR!

e os cavaleiros começam à entrar

Ratinho:E então,se apresentem para a platéia.

Seiya:Eu sou Seiya,o cavaleiro de pégaso!

Shiryu:Eu sou Shiryu,cavaleiro de dragão!

Hyoga:Eu sou Hyoga,cavaleiro de cisne!

Shun:Eu sou Shun,cavaleiro de andrômeda!

Ikki:AGORA EU TE MATO GORDO FILHA DA PUTA

logo do sbt na tela e em baixo escrito:"ja voltamos"

quando a imagem volta Ikki está amarrado

Ratinho:Para quem não sabe,este aqui é Ikki,cavaleiro da galinha

Ikki:É FÊNIX SEU GORDO IMBECIL!

Ratinho:Fênix,galinha,tudo tem pena e bico...mas e quem são as lindas jovens?

Saori:Eu sou Saori Kido,uma deusa.

Platéia:CONVENCIDA,UHHHHHHHH!

Saori:Mas sério,eu sou uma deusa!

Ratinho:Sim,você é uma deusa,agente sabe,mas também, seja modesta.

Saori:MAS EU SOU A REENCARNAÇÃO DE ATHENA!

Ratinho:Depois te passo o cartão de um ótimo instalador de antenas,ai ele conserta a sua.

Saori:Aff,desisto...

Ratinho:E digam seus nomes,minhas queridas.

Shina:EU NÃO SOU SUA QUERIDA SEU GORDO FEDIDO!EU SÓ VIM AQUI MATAR O SEIYA!

Shiryu:Todo mundo sabe que você ama o Seiya,para de inventar desculpas.

Shina:AMAR?O SEIYA?NUNCA!

Hyoga:Ah é?Então por que que toda vez que você vê ele você diz "VEEEEEEEENHA COBRA"!

Shina:ESSE É O NOME DO MEU GOLPE!

Hyoga:Essa é velha...conta outra.

Shina:SEU MERDA,VOU TE MATAR!

logo do sbt na tela e em baixo escrito:"ja voltamos"

quando a imagem volta,shina está amarrada.

Ratinho:Bom China,por que você não tira a máscara?Nós aqui no Brasil não temos preconceito contra chineses não.

Shina:SEU BURRO,MEU NOME É SHINA,EU NÃO SOU CHINESA!SOU GREGA!

Ratinho:Brega?Porque?Eu até que gostei da sua roupa.

Shina:ME SOLTEM,EU VO MATAR ESSE IMBECIL!

Ratinho:E você,diga seu nome.

Mino:Eu...eu...eu sou a Mino,amiga do Seiya...

Hyoga:Outra que quer dar pra ele...

Shiryu:Dúvido,ela é do tipo que sente vergonha até de mijar.

Mino:NÃO,EU SÓ GOSTO DO SEIYA COMO AMIGO!

Seiya:Vááá te catar,freira dos infernos...

Ratinho:Bom,então são esses certo?

Alguém nos bastidores:NÃO,PORQUE É AQUI QUE SURGEM...OS CAVALEIROS NEGROS!

surgem um monte de otários com armaduras iguais aos cavaleiros de bronze,só que pretas,fazendo umas poses bem esquisitas-eu diria até,boiolas-.

Todos:...

Cavaleiros Negros:IKKI,NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA SERVIR VOCÊ!

Ikki:Saiam daqui seus merdas,vocês são uns inúteis...e outra,vocês não tinham morrido?

Cavaleiros Negros:SIM,MAS NINGUÉM LIGA PRA GENTE MESMO,ENTÃO NINGUÉM VAI SE LEMBRAR!

Todos:...

Cavaleiros Negros:CHEFE,NÓS VAMOS MATAR TODS AQUI,TUDO BEM?

Ratinho:HA,NÃO SE ILUDAM,EU TAMBÉM TENHO MEUS CAVALEIROS NEGROS...AMENDOIM,AZEITONA(nota:eu não sei os nomes certos,mas esses são uns seguranças negões lá do programa),PEGUEM ESSES CARAS!

logo do sbt na tela e em baixo escrito:"ja voltamos"

quando a imagem volta a faxineira esta limpando o sangue no chão.

Ratinho cochichando:"Precisavam atirar logo na cara deles?"

Amendoim&Azeitona:É que era o único lugar que não tinha armadura.

Ratinho:Tudo bem...mas por falar em armadura,cadê as de vocês?

Seiya:A minha ta passando.

Hyoga:A minha ta na secadora.

Shiryu:A minha ta lavando.

Ikki:A minha ta em um cinzeiro por ai.(nota:lembrem-se,a armadura da Fênix,renasce das cinzas XD...piada infame xx)

Shun:A minha ta fazendo a bainha da calça.o

Seiya:Mas armadura não tem calça! o O

Shun:Agora tem. uu

Seiya: (silêncio)...E depois diz que não é gay! 

Shun:Eu não sou!chorandoIkkiiiii!

Ikki: (silêncio)...Shun...

Shun:O que?Você vai bater no Seiya por mim? ;;

Ikki:Talvez...se você tirar a mão de dentro da minha cueca. ¬¬

Shun:Desculpa,é o hábito.

Hyoga:Viadão!

Ikki:Olha quem fala,o filhinho da mamãe!

Hyoga:NÃO FALA DE MIM,VOCÊ IDOLATRA UMA MININA IGUAL AO SEU IRMAO!

Ikki:ORA SEU...

Ratinho:Filhinho da mamãe?Por quê?

Ikki:Esse bosta desce uns trocentos mil metros no mar da Sibéria só pra ver a mãe dele,que esta morta!

Hyoga:NÃO É VERDADE,EU SÓ FAÇO AQUILO PORQUE FICO SEM NADA PRA FAZER...CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA,NÃO HÁ MUITOS SHOPPINGS NA SIBÉRIA!

Ikki:Ah é?Vou provar que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade.

Hyoga:Ah é?Como?

Platéia:PORRADA,PORRADA!

Ikki:ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!

O cameraman começa a gritar "REX,PORQUE VOCÊ MORREU,EU NÃO QUERIA TE DAR VENENO PRA RATO,EU ACHEI QUE ERA RAÇÃO!"

Ikki:Ops,errei!

Ikki bota os óculos

Seiya:HUAHAUHAHA,QUATRO OLHOS! XD

Ikki:CALA A BOCA!ILUSAO DIABÓLICA!ÒÓ

Seiya no chão se contorcendo e gritando "SEIKAAAAAAA" TT

Shiryu:Ei,calma Ikki,relaxa cara! OoV

Ikki:Cala a boca!ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!

Shiryu no chão se contorcendo e gemendo" MESTREEEEEEE"

Saori:IKKI,EU COMO ATHENA,ORDENO QUE PARE COM ISSO!

Ikki:CALE-SE!ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!

Saori no chão se contorcendo e gritando "Oh,corvo,aí nããããão..."

Mino:Ei,por favor,acalme-se Ikki-kun. ;;

Ikki:Ikki-kun é o caralho!Meu nome é Zé piqueno poha!ILUSAO DIABÓLICA!

mino no chão se contorcendo e gritando "MULEQUE DESGRAÇADO,LIMPA ESSE VÔMITO JÁ!"(nota:lembrem-se que ela cuida de um orfanato..e com muito amor e carinho XD)

Shun:Ikki...ta me assustando! ;;

Ikki:ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!

Shun no chão se contorcendo e gritando "ROBERTAO,AIIIIIIIII,ISSO DÓI!" ii

Ratinho:AQUI TEM CAFÉ NO BULE!

Ikki:ILUSAO DIABÓLICA!

ratinho no chão se contorcendo e gritando "NOVELA DAS 8 DA GLOBO,NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"

e no final das contas Hyoga foi o único a ficar inteiro...

logo do sbt na tela e em baixo escrito:"ja voltamos"

Quando a imagem volta Ikki está amarrado com as correntes do Shun

Ratinho:Bom,o que vocês viram foi a introdução,agora vamos ao "butecu" do ratinho

ai a galera começa a beber

E depois de um tempo,Ratinho volta pra ver como estão as conversas

Shina:PoRqUe Eu OdEiO O sEiYa?PoRqUe AqUeLe MeRdA CoRtOu A oReLHa dO cAsSiUs e AgORa é uMa mERdA fAzeR aQuElE IMbEcIl EsCuTaR alGumA cOisA!

Saori:Você não deveveria beber tanto Shina.

Shina:E PoRqUe vOcÊ NÃo BeBe?

Saori:Eu só tenho 13 anos!

Shina cai de cara na mesa

Mino:Treze anos?Com esses peitos?Nunca...você é uma turbinada!

Saori:Só porque você é uma tábua de passar roupa,não venha ter inveja!

Mino e Saori começam a brigar

Platéia:PORRADA,PORRADA!

Ratinho:Vamos para outra mesa...a mesa dos Metaleiros do Zodíaco!

Ikki:SEU MERDA!É CAVALEIROS,BOTA ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA!

Shun:Calma Ikki. i.i

Seiya:E ae Shiryu?Como vai a Shunrei?

Shiryu:Quem?Shunrei?Ahhh,"ela"...sei lá...mas o mestre está bem. D

Hyoga:Tu tem uma mina daquela do seu lado,e nem pega ela/

Shiryu:Quem?A Shunrei?Ah...sei lá,mas o mestre me ensinou um golpe legal ontem. D

Seiya e Hyoga:...

Shun:AIIIII!

Ikki:O QUE FOI SHUN? Òó

Shun:Minha unha...quebrou ;;

Shun chora

Ikki:Depois eu te levo na manicure...mas só se você tirar a mão de dentro da minha cueca. ¬¬

Shun:Desculpe-me,reflexo... oo

Seiya:Gay... o

Ikki:O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!QUEM NÃO TIVER MEDO DE MORRER DIGA ISSO DE NOVO! òó

Hyoga:Ele disse,"gay". oov

Shiryu:Gay?Eu ouvi ele dizer "ei" e não gay. õo

Ikki:Calem a boca!

Seiya:EU DISSE GAY,ALGUM PROBLEMA! ÒÓ

Ikki:SIM!VAMOS LUTAR ATÉ A MORTE SEM NENHUM MOTIVO CONVINCENTE!

Seiya:CERTO!VENHA ARMADURA DE PÉGASO!

Uma urna entra voando pelo teto e acerta a cabeça de Seiya!

Seiya:MERDA,SEMPRE ESQUEÇO DE DESVIAR!

Shiryu:Seu burro,é assim que se faz!VENHA ARMADURA DE DRAGÃO!

Shiryu olha pro teto pra ver por onde a urna vem,maaas...Uma urna entra pela porta e acerta a cabeça de Shiryu!

Shiryu:MERDA,EU SEMPRE ESQUEÇO QUE A MINHA VEM PELA PORTA!

Hyoga:Imbecis,é assim.VENHA ARMADURA DE CISNE!

Entra um cara do sedex e diz:

Entregador:Entrega pro senhor Hyoga!

Hyoga:Sou eu!

Entregador:Assine aqui.

Hyoga assina...na assinatura diz:Jácinto Hyoga Aquino Rêgo

Hyoga:Pronto.

O entregador estende a mão como que se esperasse gorjeta

Hyoga aperta a mão do cara e se vira

O entregador olha pra mão,e então:

Entregador:Maldito gringo!

Hyoga:Agora vou mostrar pra vocês como se abre uma urna!

Hyoga abre a caixa e a urna voa no queixo dele!

Hyoga:Eu tinha me esquecido dessa!

Ikki:UAHUAHUH,a minha não tem esses problemas!VENHA ARMADURA DE FÊNIX!

Alguém nos bastidores:ELA NÃO VAI VIR PORQUÊ NÃO É PERMITIDO FUMAR NOS ESTÚDIOS!

Ikki:Merda! 

E de repente,dos bastidores vêm um bando de cavaleiros

Ratinho:E quem são vocês?

Cavaleiros:NÓS SOMOS OS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE QUE NÃO FAZEM NADA!

JABU:EU SOU O LÍDER DOS ÍNUTEIS,JABU DE UNICÓRNIO!

Seiya:Huhuahuahuah,ele é o unicórnio,mais conhecido como "Chifrudo de Bronze!

Jabu:JÁ MANDEI PARAREM DE ME CHAMAR DISSO! 

Ikki:NÓS NÃO TEMOS TEMPO PRA ISSO!ILUSAO DIABÓLICA!

cavaleiros de bronze no chão se contorcendo e gritando "KURUMADAAAAAA,PORQUE NÃO DEU UM PAPAEL DECENTE PRA GENTE?"

Ratinho:É ISSO AÍ,VAMOS AOS NOSSO PATROCINADORES E VOLTAMOS JÁ,VAI MAESTRO!

Banda do ratinho:VIENA HAIR,QUE LEGAL,"DEXA" SEUS "CABELO" NATURAL,VIENA HAIR,VIENA HAIR,É BOM PRA HOMEM E TAMBÉM PARA MULHER!

Ratinho:E AGORA VOLTAMOS COM O BLOCO DE CALOUROS...começando com Ikki!

Ikki:"TO NEM AÍ,TO NEM AÍ!"...

Ratinho:E agora,Shun!

Shun:"SE EU AINDA FOSSE UMA GAROTINHA..."

Ratinho:E AGORA,HYOGA!

Hyoga:"MAMÃE,MAMÃE,AGORAAAAAA,VENHA VER A SUA NORA..."(nota:só eu devo conhecer essa musica,mas é que eu não lembrei de nenhuma musica com "mãe" XD)

Ratinho:E AGORA,SHIRYU!

Shiryu:Eu cantarei uma versão minha de um clássico do Pink Floyd..."HEY,TEACHERS!DON'T LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE!"...

Ratinho:E AGORA,CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE INUTEIS!

Cavaleiros de Bronze Inúteis:"INUTEEL!AGENTE SOMOS INUTEEEEL!"...

Ratinho:E agora,SEIYA!

Seiya:"POKÉMON,TEM QUE PEGÁ-LOS,ISSO EU SEI"...

Platéia:UHHHHHHHH

Seiya:IGNORANTES,VÃO DIZER QUE NÃO GOSTAM DE POKÉMON? CHUPEM MINHA BENGA P

Shun:Só se for agora. /o/

Hyoga:O que é uma benga?o0V

Seiya:Um tipo de texugo-respondeu Seiya sem pensar muito-.

Ratinho:Agora vamos aos nosso patrocinadores.

Ratinho vai pro outro lado do estúdio,onde tem uma ração de cachorro..

Ratinho:Bompracahorro,a ração que eu dou para os meus...

Alguém nos bastidores:EI,DEVIDO À BAIXA AUDIÊNCIA,ELES CANCELARAM O PATROCÍNIO!

Ratinho:Errr...BOMPRACAHORRO,O VENENO DE RATO OFICIAL!NÃO COMPREM!...bom,e agora vamos ao teste de DNA...vocês vão descobrir quem é o pai de vocês!

Obs:sim,vocês estão corretos,Ratinho não conhece bem o significado da palavra "ética"...ele suspeita que seja um tipo de fungo...

Seiya:Mas agente já sabe,é o velho tarado do avô da Saori!

Ratinho:É o que vocês pensam...o pai de vocês é...RAIMUNDO DA COSTA FILHO,O PEDREIRO LA DE CASA!

TODOS:...

Platéia:PORRADA!PORRADA!

Seiya:Se é o que a platéia quer...o que vocês acham caras?

Shiryu:To dentro!

Shun:Achei outra utilidade pra esse supositório "extra large". D

Hyoga:Demoro! P

Ikki:Finalmente! 

Ratinho:EI,O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO?QUE OLHAR É ESSE? OOV

E então houve um som no fundo,que era o famoso "RATINHÔÔÔ"

Ratinho:FINALMENTE,GANHEI DA GLOBO!

E os cavaleiros espancam o Ratinho

Xaropinho:É COISA DE LOCO!EU ME DEMITO!

E assim,acaba mais um Ratinho...de certa forma,especial XD


End file.
